Too cute
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While doing the laundry while Saitama goes to run some errands, Genos comes across her sensei's infamous hoodie. Unable to resist her urges, she decides to try on the clothing for herself. However, she gets caught by Saitama causing her to panic at doing so without permission. Not that Saitama minds. SaiGenos, Yuri/Lesbian, Genderbend, rule 63, fluff,*Oneshot*, Female SaitamaxGenos


**Genos decides to do the laundry and gets the urge to wear Saitama's infamous hoodie**

 **However, she gets caught in the act when Saitama returns**

 **Fluff and humour ensue**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

Genos stared at the item of clothing in her hands silently, her golden eyes shining brightly with excitement and worry. Battling her conscience over her emotional state, unsure of what to do with herself. She felt like she was doing something wrong, yet she couldn't help but want to. Knowing that by doing so she would be emotionally closer to that person.

People did this all the time, human males did this for their female partners when they were cold or wanted to show proof of their relationship. Homosexual males would often wear the same clothes or sometimes share them. Homosexual females would do the exact same with their partners too, often seeing that one wore it better than the other.

She was doing something exactly the same, I mean she and Saitama were not in a relationship but they did have a close one. To do so would comfort her and ease the troubles in her heart. I mean she visibly worried about her sensei, aware of the danger she faced and the endless mob of people who did not take kindly to her existence.

Saitama had gone out to the store some time ago, she went out to take advantage of the sale that was going on today. Leaving Genos to take care of the laundry while she was out of the house. Saying she would be back soon and that she could handle the job by herself without the help of her apprentice, despite appreciating her help.

Genos as always had hoped to go in order to help her master with her chores. Insisting that she could be of some help to her should she face any troubles. However, Saitama assured her she would be fine on her own and she should just stay home. However, she asked her to put away the laundry when the dryer was done. Just to keep her busy until then.

Not wanting to disappoint her sensei or disobey her orders she had followed through with the request. The dryer was now done as she explained earlier she was holding some in her hand. Having folded the others and put them away where they belonged like her Sensei would want. Making sure they were put back in the correct places in which her Sensei could find them.

But while she had been doing so, she found a very special item of clothing. One that her sensei loved to wear more than anything. One she wore every day, even out in public. It was her Oppai hoodie, despite being a woman she too made jokes out of boobs. It was Saitama's favourite and she always wore it. Never being seen without it and getting upset if anything was spilled on it.

Genos stroked the clothing in her hand, a warm smile on her face. Thinking of her sensei as she held the clothing in her hands. Next to her superhero outfit, this was one of her most recognizable attributes (aside from her bald head which she was sensitive about). A gentle blush colouring her cheeks as she did so.

The day she had met Saitama, she had barely known what to say about her. Standing there butt naked and surrounded by steam and smoke after destroying a mutant monster. Having shown strength that exceed the normal human or superhero ability, most likely able to destroy the world if she so wanted. Making her glad Saitama was on the good side.

She then hesitated as a thought crossed her mind, to wear her teachers clothing without her permission would be wrong. It was not something that belonged to her and it was Saitama's favourite. However, Saitama wasn't here right now meaning she could put it away before she got back. She would never know she had worn it and she would have been able to feel closer to Saitama.

Slowly she pulled the hoodie over her body, covering her black dress and pulling out her hair after it was on. Blushing shyly as she breathed in the scent of the newly cleaned item. It was so soft and warm, making her understand somewhat why her sensei would like to wear it so much. Given how humans were sensitive to cold it would help keep her sheltered from it.

She felt like she was being hugged by Saitama, which made her happy. Though she never confessed it out of fear that her sensei was not even interested in the same gender. She did indeed have a crush on her teacher and was very fond of her. But she didn't want to distract her teacher from her duty as a hero. So, she kept it to herself and did small things like this when she was gone. Hoping she wouldn't be caught, as such a thing would be too embarrassing to explain in person.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Saitama stepped into the apartment. Taking the young cyborg by surprise and causing her to realize she had no ability to escape without being seen or suspected. Sighing heavily and putting down her umbrella to dry against the door. Good thing she kept one around the apartment in case.

She couldn't remember the last time it had rained so hard. Causing her to remember her days as a student and watching it fall while she sat inside the classroom. "Geez, it's really coming down out there. I'm back now Genos, you don't have to worry anymore ok…." She trailed off as she caught sight of her android apprentice.

Genos was stood in the centre of the room next to a basket of clean laundry. Wearing her Oppai hoodie, her nose buried into it, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Making her look like some form of pervert, when in fact she was anything but and Saitama knew that. The two stared at each other silently, an awkward tension building the longer the two looked at each other. Neither female knowing what to say to the other about this.

Eventually the silence was broken by Genos babbling with embarrassment "FORGIVE ME SENSEI!" Genos abruptly replied her tone panicked. She knew this had been a bad idea and that she should have not done so without permission. She should have controlled her desires more earnestly. But instead she had given into them and done something shameful.

She was probably very angry with her for what she had done. After all this did not belong to her and she had taken it of her own free will. "I will remove it immediately" she replied quickly. It was raining heavily outside and she would be cold because of it. She was selfishly wearing her hoodie when she could be wearing herself to keep warm. She had to take it off, so her sensei could warm up.

She would never do such a thing again and if she had the desire again she would ask her. Why had she been so rude and thoughtless, she had done something bad and she knew it. How could she face her sensei when she had taken her belongings and worn them without her knowledge, what was worse she had been caught smelling them.

Saitama blinked snapping out of her daze, shit she had been staring hadn't she. "N… No, its fine" she replied awkwardly her cheeks flushing red. God, she wasn't a stupid teenager anymore what was wrong with her. But here she was embarrassed and yet happy to see Genos wearing her clothes and getting embarrassed about being caught.

Ever since the young android came into her life, she had felt herself reclaiming emotions she had long since lost. Causing her to realize that she was not as empty as she had once been. That she had slowly begun to change ever since that day they had fatefully met and Genos had asked to become her apprentice in hopes of becoming stronger.

Genos wearing her hoodie was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. She knew how Genos adored and idolized her, but she had also sensed the cyborg carried romantic feelings for her too. It had been a long time since she had even had a relationship, so the whole thing was kind of alien to her. Not that she minded, though she showed no interest in relationships.

However, she would happily make an exception for the likes of Genos as she had slowly found a way to melt her heart. She had a soft spot for Genos, in fact she was rather pleased she had an item of clothing she could finally call a girlfriend shirt. To have anyone else wear her clothes or look at her so lovingly would be an uncomfortable feeling for her.

Upon hearing this, Genos could only blink and stare in awe. Was this a dream? She had expected Saitama to be stern with her and tell her about doing things without permission. She couldn't believe Saitama was letting her borrow her hoodie like this. She was too happy for words to describe. She then bowed her head shyly, causing her bangs to fall in front of her face.

She smiled bashfully her golden eyes shining brightly "Thank you, sensei" she replied gratefully. She would treasure this hoodie and make sure nothing happened to it while it was in her care. Part of her wanted to hug Saitama to show the full lengths of her gratitude but she got a feeling that such a thing would not be appropriate given she had already taken her clothes.

Saitama hummed to herself, trying to hide the smile that wanted to appear on her face. When had Genos started being such a cutie? She was still a teenager mentally though, so you couldn't really blame her actions. She then reached out and ruffled Genos's head affectionately before passing her and heading to the bathroom. "I'm off to take a bath and warm up" she replied casually.

Genos perked up and raised her head, her expression stern "Yes sensei" she replied. She would not forget this gesture of kindness that she had once again bestowed upon her. She then hurried to continue the laundry, but was happy to be able to wear her beloved sensei's hoodie.


End file.
